A driving part of a conventional rotary electric motor is formed of an annular stator and a rotor rotatably disposed on the inner circumferential side of the stator. The stator is formed of stator cores, which are magnetic materials. Insulators, which are insulating materials, are engaged with the stator cores. Coils through which an electric current flows are wound around the insulators, and terminals connected to terminal lines of the coils are inserted into terminal engagement holes of the insulators. The terminals are connected to an external power supply such as a three-phase power supply, and electric power is supplied to the coils.
As disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1, such a terminal of the rotary electric motor includes an external-power-supply connection portion to which a power supply is connected, a tie portion to which the terminal line of each coil is connected, and a press-fitting portion for attachment to an insulator.
The terminal is secured in a manner in which the press-fitting portion is press-fitted into the terminal engagement hole of the insulator. After the coil terminal line is tied to the tie portion of the terminal, the terminal is connected to the coil in a manner in which the tie portion is immersed into a solder bath.